


Uncle's Day

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Father's Day, Gen, Wallop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawke stops by Gamlen's house to wish him happy father's day; it seems charade had the same idea. though charade has a bit more claim to the thing, him being her actual father and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle's Day

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im a day late but whatever

When Hawke walked up the steps to Gamlen's house that afternoon, she could hear voices inside, their conversation leaking out the partially open door.

"...How bizarre! And they didn't let her back in?"

There was a chuckle, what sounded like Gamlen's voice. "Not while she was screaming bloody murder. She came back later when it was dark, left before anyone saw her."

"Wow."

Inside, Hawke saw two figures, and she knocked on the door, trying not to laugh as the larger, grey-haired figure jumped. "Uncle Gamlen?"

"Hawke!" Charade said, before Gamlen had the chance to reply. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Hawke replied. "Hey, Uncle Gamlen."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, looking almost embarassed to have been caught doing something so _personal_ as talking to his daughter.

"Happy Father's day?"

He gave her a narrow look. "You're not my child."

"Well, the powers that be decided we weren't allowed to have an uncle's day," Hawke said, "so I thought this was the next best thing."

"Right... well, thank you, I suppose." He glanced at Charade, and Hawke smiled.

"Of course, I should have known your _actual_ daughter would be visiting her dear old dad. I'll leave you two to it."

"Oh, do stay," Charade said, then, looking to Gamlen, "we hardly ever find the time to just catch up!"

"She's probably busy on some _important city business,_ " Gamlen scoffed, but when Hawke met his eyes, he seemed more unsure than anything.

"What can I say, Kirkwall is a needy city," Hawke said. "I have time on my hands right now, though, if you want a third wheel," she added casually.

Gamlen shrugged. "Might as well now you're here."

"Good," Charade said, looking between them with an air of satisfaction that made Hawke feel as if her cousin understood perfectly what they were doing, and was quite possibly actively working to make sure neither one of them was going to change their mind and split at any moment.

Given Charade's overcomplicated ploy to meet her father in the first place, Hawke felt it was best not to rule it out.

"So," Charade said, "Dad's already told me about his day, what have you been up to?"

Hawke shrugged. "Today? I ate some food and walked over here, basically. Since my last letter... significantly more?"

"Oh, come on, you have to give me more than that!" Charade exclaimed. "I want to know what I've got to live up to here, our own _Champion_ _of Kirkwall!"_

"You don't have to live up to _me,_ you have to live up to him," Hawke said, nodding at Gamlen. "Champion Wallop player, or so I've heard. I don't know the rules, but it involves wooden mallets so I think we'd best be on our guard." She winked at Gamlen, who shook his head at her.

"You didn't tell me you played Wallop," Charade said, turning to him with a broad grin.

"I guess I didn't. You've never played, Hawke?" She shook her head. "I bet I could find my old set around here somewhere," he muttered, glancing around, "show you how to play, if you want."

"That sounds like fun," Charade said, "Hawke?"

Hawke shrugged. "Alright, but I'll warn you, I'm awful at games."

"Oh good," Gamlen said, shooting her a rueful smile, "finally something she's bad at."

"That and keeping my mouth shut," Hawke said, and Gamlen laughed.


End file.
